


四人盛宴

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker, Top Tom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘/蟲吉/荷神秘/荷吉 梗來自群內老師
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 8





	四人盛宴

感覺不太對勁，昆汀一邊享受身上趴著的男孩的親吻一邊在腦海中想到，今天的情話變多了，挑逗跟親吻的花樣也變多了，雖然感覺很好但還是覺得有哪邊不太對勁，昆汀伸手摟緊對方的脖子，溫熱的氣息鋪灑在自己的頸窩上昆汀瞇起眼睛。

「我們換一下動作。」

略微奇怪的男孩說到，接著把他的褲子脫下然後拍了拍昆汀的屁股，示意他背對自己並抬高屁股，雖然覺得有些困惑但昆汀還是照做了，反正不管怎麼樣爽就可以了。

稍微冰涼的手指掰開臀瓣，男孩看著已經有些濕潤的穴口，他輕吹了一口氣，看見後穴突然緊縮的樣子低聲的笑了，在被昆汀用眼神警告以後才停下。

昆汀突然驚喘，他萬萬沒有想到男孩竟然大膽到直接伸舌頭舔拭穴口，柔軟潮濕的舌頭在後穴畫了一個又一個圈，接著一點一點的破開緊閉的穴口慢慢的深入，昆汀的大腿根部輕微的抽搐著，腰肢癱軟剩被男孩固定住的屁股還是抬高的，他緊抓著床單不斷的吸氣。

天，這男孩今天到底是怎麼一回事，眼神朦朧的望著床頭的方向，昆汀享受著後穴的刺激，嘴巴微張口水差點從嘴角滑落。

「湯米……哦喔？」

此時房門被推開，一個外貌基本上跟昆汀沒有什麼差別的男人身後跟著一個跟自己身上攀附的男孩沒兩樣的人進了臥室。

身後舔拭穴口的人停下了動作，昆汀困惑的把頭轉向門口，男人身邊的男孩急急忙忙的靠近昆汀緊張的查看他的狀況。

「貝克先生你還好嗎？你沒事吧？他對你做了什麼？」

聽到這麼毛毛躁躁的語氣昆汀確認了這才是他所熟悉的彼得，他轉過頭望向卡在他雙腿間的愣住的男孩，伸腳踹了對方一下。

「喂，你是誰？」

「我？我是湯姆荷蘭德。」

男孩正要從他的腿間離開，卻被不知道何時走到男孩身後的男人摁住。

「你又是誰？」

昆汀望著那個和自己長相幾乎一樣的男人，除了對方腹部是結實的肌肉而自己是軟肉以外，兩個人真的幾乎沒有任何差別，他看向對方眼神充滿戒備。

「湯姆，你接著繼續，不用顧慮我。」

男人在男孩的肩膀上留下了深深的一吻，艷紅的痕跡很快的出現在白皙的肌膚上，男孩伸手撫摸了好一會對方的臉頰接著轉身繼續把昆汀的屁股抬高繼續舔拭。

男人脫光自己的衣服爬到昆汀的身側躺下，對一旁的彼得勾了勾手指讓他靠近，一邊擼著彼得的陰莖一邊轉過頭吻住昆汀的唇瓣，昆汀瞪大雙眼一句話也說不出口，在彼得的陰莖挺立以後，男人把彼得壓在身下主動騎到他身上，隨意的擴張了幾下後穴就把彼得的性器吞入深處。

「我是傑克葛倫霍，親愛的。 」

他一邊騎著彼得的性器一邊回答昆汀，滿臉潮紅深陷在慾望裡的表情讓其他二個人都看迷了眼睛，被壓在身下的彼得伸手握住了一旁昆汀的手掌，昆汀覺得他快要被身後的荷蘭舔的神智崩潰，指尖不斷的在彼得的手臂上留下一道又一道的劃痕。

柔軟的舌頭滑過某個敏感的地方，昆汀忍不住的瘋狂顫抖，像是注意到昆汀顫抖的樣子，荷蘭不斷的用舌尖頂弄那一處敏感的地方，昆汀眼角不斷滑落淚水，嘴角的涎液染濕了靠著的枕頭，最後他射了，射出的精液弄髒了剛買的新床單，稍微恢復一點神智的昆汀有些惱怒，他爬起身打了一下彼得的臉龐接著又吻住自己家的小男孩。

「別磨磨蹭蹭的，快點幹我。」

昆汀語氣略兇的朝著身後的荷蘭喊到，荷蘭笑嘻嘻的沒說什麼，就讓他轉過身幫自己口一下尚未完全勃起的性器，昆汀俯在荷蘭的腿間嘴裡含著他稍微抬頭的陰莖，舌尖滑過柱身上的青筋，逗弄著頂端的小孔，在聽到荷蘭的喘息聲後昆汀滿意的瞇起眼睛，接著大力的吸吮對方的龜頭，期間還不斷的用手揉著底下的囊袋還有擼動柱身。

「好了差不多了。」

荷蘭拍了幾下昆汀的屁股，昆汀一聲都不吭的轉身背對他抬高自己的屁股，他還低下頭和一旁的彼得接吻著，荷蘭緩慢的將性器頂入已經足夠鬆軟的腸道，潮濕溫暖像是張了無數個小嘴，深埋在其中的陰莖像是不斷的被親吻吸吮一樣，荷蘭低吼了一聲之後開始大力的操著身下和另一個人親嘴的昆汀。

太爽了，荷蘭在內心想到，一邊操著昆汀肥厚帶有彈性的屁股一邊拍打著他的臀瓣，接著轉過頭把正騎彼得的陰莖騎正歡的傑克的頭掰過來，兩人不斷的交換對方的口水，淫靡的氣息越發濃厚，像是在開一場只有四人的性愛盛宴，肉體的拍打聲還有水漬聲不斷的響著。

在十幾下的頂撞之後彼得被傑克到達高潮而緊縮的穴肉一同逼到高潮，他射在傑克的甬道裡，大股大股精液進到了並不屬於他愛人的腸道，彼得滿臉潮紅的望著被荷蘭操的已經舌頭伸出的昆汀，他努力的抬起自己的上半身接著去吸吮昆汀伸出的舌尖，傑克休息的差不多後拍了拍彼得的臀側，從他身上爬起來以後把他跟昆汀分開，接著背對彼得朝他掰開自己的屁股。

「小男孩快來。」

低沉溫柔的嗓音響起，彼得一時有些暈眩，他很快的就把自己又勃起的年輕性器捅入對方的穴裡，陰莖頂開方才操過的嫩肉，彼得看著傑克親吻昆汀的樣子身下的動作越發賣力，兩個男人一邊親吻對方一邊被身後的男孩們操的不斷喘息，幾十下的頂弄後昆汀也被荷蘭射在最深處，溫熱的精液大股的衝入穴內，昆汀的眼睛有些反白，傑克吸去他嘴角落下的涎水，潮濕柔嫩的舌頭勾過他的嘴角。

昆汀整個人癱軟在床鋪上，荷蘭不斷的在他背上留下一個又一個細碎綿密的親吻，舒服的昆汀忍不住輕哼幾聲，看到他舒服的瞇起眼睛的傑克低聲的笑了。

「我家的湯米……嗯哼……技術還不錯吧？」

傑克得意的朝昆汀眨了眨眼睛，昆汀沒好氣的瞪了他一眼，眼角餘光注意到傑克身後的彼得，他不甘示弱的回答傑克。

「技術不錯又怎麼樣？彼得的力道可比他大多了，你家荷蘭根本就沒有辦法滿足我。」

荷蘭一句話也沒有說只是輕聲的笑著，被操的一句話只能斷斷續續說著的傑克想了一下後慢吞吞的回應昆汀。

「嗯哼，是很大力啦……但還是湯米的技術要好一些……」傑克轉過頭望著身後的彼得「但這並不是說你技術不好哦寶貝，只是湯米要熟練一點……」

荷蘭把陰莖從昆汀的後穴裡抽出，他望著正加快速度撞擊的彼得，昆汀和他都在等彼得到達高潮。彼得在深頂幾下後又射在傑克的穴內，荷蘭很快的就把他從傑克身上推開，把他丟給一旁後穴還流著精液的昆汀。

「去跟你自己的情人做愛。」

荷蘭哼了一聲，伸手打了一下昆汀的屁股，接著就猛力的頂入傑克的體內，被帶出的精液還有其他的液體在穴口被打成白色的泡沫，荷蘭一邊在傑克的背上留下艷紅且密集的吻痕，一邊抓著對方的胸肌猛力的操幹。

傑克抓過昆汀的手十指緊扣，他們不斷的親吻對方，親吻的水漬聲打在荷蘭和彼得的耳膜上，被刺激到的彼得越發興奮，有好幾次昆汀差點都要被頂的差點撞到床頭，而一旁的荷蘭則是緊抓著傑克的腰大力的抽插，最後四人幾乎在同時到達高潮，昆汀和傑克癱軟在床鋪上渾身都是汗水，身下的穴口微張，濃白的精液不斷的從裡頭流出，不知道究竟是荷蘭還是彼得的。


End file.
